sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mephiles the Dark
|Lubi = *Iblisa *Cierpienie innych *Całkowitą rozpacz *Manipulować innymi *Chaos i zniszczenie|Nie lubi = *Shadowa i jego przyjaciół *Dobra *Uprzejmości *Nadziei *Ludzkości}} – główny antagonista w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest złowrogim sumieniem, umysłem i wolą Solarisa. Podczas eksperymentów prowadzonych w Soleannie Solaris rozdzielił się na Mephilesa i Iblisa. Mephiles został złapany i uwięziony w Berle Ciemności na kolejne 10 lat. Podczas wydarzeń z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Mephiles wyszedł na wolność i opracował długowieczny plan zniszczenia świata i ludzkości. Zamierzał znowu połączyć się z Iblisem aby stworzyć Solarisa. W tym celu zaczął podróżować po czasie, wprowadzając w życie swoje intrygi których celem było zniszczenie przeszłości. Był głównym antagonistą w historii Shadowa i pobocznym w historii Silvera. Historia Przeszłość Mephiles narodził się w trakcie eksperymentów nad Projektem Solaris, którego celem było stworzenie istoty o zdolnościach do manipulowania czasem. Badacze, na czele z Księciem Soleanny, byli bliscy stworzenia Solarisa, ale nie mogli nad nim zapanować. Z tego powodu doszło do eksplozji w wyniku której Solaris został uwolniony, lecz rozdzielił się na Mephilesa i Iblisa. Mephiles, pod postacią czarnej chmury, uciekał przez Aquatic Base do czasu gdy złapał go Shadow. Czarny jeż uwięził go w Berle Ciemności. Mephiles postanowił zapamiętać sobie Shadowa i jego wygląd, aby w przyszłości dokonać zemsty. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) 10 lat później Berło Ciemności znalazło się w posiadaniu Doktora Eggmana, który umieścił je w swojej bazie w White Acropolis. Berło zostało później ukradzione przez Shadowa i Rouge, a następnie rozbite podczas walki z Eggmanem w Kingdom Valley. Uwolniony Mephiles zniszczył roboty doktora, a następnie odrodził się z cienia Shadowa. Mephiles przybrał kształt podobny do czarnego jeża. Jednak Shadow nie pamiętał go (ponieważ dopiero w późniejszym etapie fabuły odbył podróż do przeszłości w której uwięził Mephilesa), ale Mephiles nie zapomniał o nim , który dawno temu go uwięził. Mephiles postanowił się zrewanżować, wysyłając Shadowa i Rouge w przyszłość do Crisis City. Mephiles również przeniósł się do przyszłości, gdzie spotkał się z Silverem i Blaze. Powiedział im że sposobem na zmianę przyszłości zniszczonej przez Iblisa będzie zabicie tego który w pierwszej kolejności uwolnił potwora. Mephiles oszukał ich, pokazując w swoim fioletowym Szmaragdzie Chaosu wizję Sonica. Następnie przeniósł ich do przeszłości, w której mieli zabić niebieskiego jeża. Tymczasem w przyszłości Mephiles pojawił się w Flame Core, gdzie Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Rouge otworzyli portal do przeszłości. Wszyscy zdążyli już przez niego przejść, z wyjątkiem Shadowa który postanowił zostać i poznać prawdę na temat tego kim jest Mephiles. Mephiles próbował przekonać Shadowa, wmawiając mu że ludzkość uznała go za winnego całej katastrofie, dlatego postanowiła go ukarać. Mephiles próbował przekonać Shadowa do przejścia na jego stronę i zemszczenia się na ludzkości. Jednak Shadow odmówił mu, mówiąc że sam będzie decydować o swoim losie. W tej sytuacji Mephiles stanął z czarnym jeżem do walki, w trakcie której dołączył się robot E-123 Omega. Mephiles został pokonany, ale uciekł przez portal do przeszłości. Po powrocie do Soleanny spotkał Silvera, który zaczął mieć pewne wątpliwości co do winy Sonica, ale Mephiles przekonał go że jeśli żadne kroki nie zostaną podjęte to przyszłość nie zostanie wcale zmieniona. Doktor Eggman wysłał w tym czasie swoje roboty w celu pochwycenia Mephilesa, ale część z nich przez pomyłkę zaatakowała Shadowa. Mephiles w tym czasie uciekł do Wave Ocean, gdzie tropili go Omega i Rouge. Mephiles wmówił wtedy robotowi, że w przyszłości ludzkość wysłała go do pozbycia się Shadowa. Wściekły Omega oddał w Mephilesa salwę strzał. Mephiles przeżył to jednak i rozpłynął się w ciemnej chmurze. Następnie udał się do Dusty Desert, aby zdobyć kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu potrzebny mu do połączenia się z Iblisem. Dogonili go tam jednak Shadow, Rouge i Omega. Mephiles próbował jeszcze raz przekonać Shadowa do przejścia na jego stronę, ale bezskutecznie. Shadow, Rouge i Omega pokonali Mephilesa, który rozpłynął się w mrocznej kałuży. Następnie Shadow chciał go zamknąć w Berle Ciemności, ale niestety zostało ono zniszczone. Okazało się że Mephiles absorbował moce Shadowa, Rouge i Omegi z 10 ostatnich lat i teraz będą one nieskuteczne. Mephiles posłał w stronę bohaterów falę uderzeniową, a następnie otoczył swoimi klonami. Jednak Shadow ściągnął swoje limitery i wyzwolił swoją pełną moc, która pozwoliła mu pokonać wszystkie klony Mephilesa. W Last Story Mephiles prawdopodobnie uciekł z Dusty Desert i znalazł fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosu (który miał podczas spotkania z Silverem). Następnie namierzył Sonica i Elise, która miała zamkniętego w sobie Iblisa. Mephiles przebił Sonica mroczną włócznią, doprowadzając Elise do rozpaczy. W wyniku jej płaczu Iblis został uwolniony. Mephiles w końcu połączył się z Iblisem, a następnie przywołał wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Mephiles i Iblis połączyli się dzięki mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu i stworzyli Solarisa. Doprowadzili do zniszczenia świata, po którym została jedynie czeluść. Nie miała jednak trwać długo, ponieważ Solaris miał skonsumować cały czas i przemienić go w nicość. Jednak ostatecznie zniszczyli go Super Sonic, Super Shadow i Super Silver. W innych grach Sonic Generations Mephiles pojawił się na kilku grafikach w napisach końcowych Sonic Generations. Sonic Runners Mephiles pojawił się jako grywalna postać w grze Sonic Runners, jako postać typu szybkości. Mephiles może wykonywać potrójne skoki, zwiększyć bonus punktowy o 37%, oraz spowolnić rozgrywkę o 5%. Charakterystyka Osobowość Mephiles jest czystym złem. Nie pragnie niczego więcej jak tylko zniszczenia świata. Jest zimny, brutalny, sadystyczny i przebiegły. Posługuje się opanowaną do perfekcji sztuką manipulacji do osiągania swoich celów. Jest bardzo przebiegły i inteligentny. Z łatwością oszukał Silvera, a także niemalże przekonał Shadowa czy Omegę. Podczas przemów posługuje się różnymi gestami i mową ciała, aby podkreślić swoje racje. Nigdy nie odczuwa skruchy ani też nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami swych czynów. Do celu dąży po trupach, nawet jeśli miałby przy tym poświęcić tysiące ofiar. Mephiles czerpie radość z zadawania innym bólu, a także ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. Mephiles jest jednocześnie ostrożny w swoich działaniach i rzadko decyduje się na bezpośrednią walkę. Robi to jednak w ostateczności i tylko wtedy kiedy czuje że ma przewagę. Nawet podczas starć z wrogami Mephiles próbuje zasiać w nich zwątpienie, tak jak np. próbował przekonać Shadowa do tego że nie warto bronić tych, którzy później się na nim zemszczą. Podczas walki z Omegą bez stawiania oporu przyjął na siebie wszystkie jego ciosy, a następnie wybuchł złowieszczym śmiechem, prawdopodobnie chcąc jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować robota (albo udowodnić mu że w przyszłości pokonał Shadowa, ponieważ był wystarczająco silny aby powalić Mephilesa). Wygląd Mephiles posiada trzy formy. Podstawową jest cień, który może mieć formę czarnej kałuży albo ciemnofioletowej chmury. Obie posiadają nieregularny kształt. W drugiej formie Mephiles wygląda prawie identycznie jak Shadow, z tą różnicą że ma zielone oczy, szare paski na kolcach zamiast czerwonych a także nie posiada ust. W ostatniej formie Mephiles występował najczęściej. Wygląda podobnie jak w poprzedniej, z tą różnicą że jego skóra jest fioletowo-niebieska. Oczy posiadają czerwone twarówki, usta są białe, a na klatce piersiowej pojawia się białe futro. W każdej z tych form Mephiles nie ma ust. Moce i umiejętności Mephiles jest bezkształtną formą. Objawia się w postaci czarnej kałuży albo chmury. Może zmieniać swój kształt, a nawet duplikować wygląd innych, choć nie jest to doskonałe. Niezmienne pozostają jego oczy, brak ust, a niektóre kolory są zmienione lub przyciemnione w stosunku do oryginalnych. Mephiles może absorbować cudze cienie i odradzać się z nich. Co więcej może potem stawać się cieniem danej osoby. Może również manipulować cieniami, aby stwarzać swoje klony które z kolei mogą łączyć się w większe potwory. Klony te jednak nie są idealne i aby stworzyć swoje prawdziwe klony Mephiles potrzebuje energii Szmaragdu Chaosu. Mephiles dysponuje szerokimi zdolnościami w korzystaniu ze Szmaragdów Chaosu. Może za ich pomocą tworzyć swoje idealne kopie, wytwarzać fale uderzeniowe, pokazywać w nich różne wizje, oślepiać wrogów, a nawet przywoływać do siebie pozostałe sześć szmaragdów za pomocą tylko jednego. Mephiles posiada zdolność do podróżowania w czasie. Robi to wytwarzając w swoich dłoniach fioletowe kule energii, które mogą przenosić jego albo kilka innych osób. Mephiles może podróżować do przeszłości, przyszłości i teraźniejszości w dowolnym momencie. Zdolność ta jest podobna do Kontroli Chaosu, ale o wiele silniejsza pod tym względem. Energia ta może również przybrać formę niszczycielskiej kuli energii, która zdolna jest powalić nawet Shadowa. Ostatnim atakiem Mephilesa jest mroczna włócznia, którą może przebić na wylot swojego przeciwnika i natychmiastowo go zabić. Mephiles wydaje się być nieśmiertelny, ponieważ wychodzi cało z każdej walki. Za każdym razem kiedy zostaje pokonany zwykle zmienia się w kałużę lub chmurę. Sam potwierdził nawet że jest nieśmiertelny i niezniszczalny. Nie wiadomo czy odczuwa ból czy zmęczenie, choć okazywał to w pewnym sensie kiedy zataczał się po długiej walce z Shadowem albo Omegą. Jako umysł i wola Solarisa jest bardzo inteligentny. Mephiles perfekcyjnie posługuje się manipulacją. Bardzo łatwo oszukał Silvera, a także wzbudził zwątpienie u Shadowa czy Omegi. Opracował długotrwały plan, a wszystkie jego czyny miały przybliżyć Księżniczkę Elise do płaczu i uwolnienia Solarisa. Mephiles potrafił się również posługiwać nowoczesną technologią np. wtedy kiedy wyświetlił na komputerze Doktora Eggmana różne pliki. Jako istota ciemności naturalną słabością Mephilesa są ataki oparte na świetle, takie jak np. Włócznia Chaosu która może go sparaliżować. Można go również uwięzić w Berle Ciemności, ale tylko do pewnego poziomu mocy. Jeśli Mephiles okaże się zbyt silny to berło zostanie zniszczone. W nie do końca poznany sposób Mephiles będzie mógł absorbować zdolności swoich przeciwników, sprzed co najmniej 10 lat. Transformacje Transformacja Mephilesa Forma którą Mephiles przyjmuje w którym łączy się ze swoimi cieniami za pomocą energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Staje się mrocznym potworem, który może strzelać laserami a także posiada zwiększoną siłę i wytrzymałość. Solaris Formą którą Mephiles może przyjąć w momencie połączenia się z Iblisem za pomocą energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Solaris jest starożytnym bogiem słońca, który może kontrolować czas. Celem Solarisa miało być skonsumowanie całego czasu i obrócenie go w nicość. Solaris istnieje jednocześnie w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości, przez co aby go pokonać trzeba by zniszczyć go we wszystkich okresach czasu naraz. Oprócz tego dysponuje wielką siłą i wytrzymałością. Boss Mephiles jest dwukrotnym bossem w historii Shadowa. Faza pierwsza walki ma miejsce w Flame Core, a druga w Dusty Desert. Podczas walki Mephiles posługuje się swoimi sługami aby przytłoczyć gracza ich liczbą. Gracz musi wykorzystać Chaos Boost aby odsłonić Mephilesa na ataki. Boss zacznie wtedy posługiwać się kulami energii i swoimi iluzjami. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Iblis * Silver the Hedgehog (początkowo) * Blaze the Cat (początkowo) Wrogowie * Shadow the Hedgehog (arcywróg) * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Amy Rose * Doktor Eggman * Księżniczka Elise W innych mediach Archie Comics Istnienie Mephilesa w komiksach zostało potwierdzone, ale sama postać czeka jeszcze na debiut. Podobnie jak w grach Mephiles narodził się podczas nieudanego eksperymentu nad Solarisem, w wyniku którego oddzielił się od Iblisa. Został potem uwięziony przez Shadowa, ale w końcu uwolnił się i połączył z Iblisem tworząc Solarisa. W ostateczności został powstrzymany i zniszczony przez Sonica i Elise. Mimo że uznano go za wykasowanego z rzeczywistości, podejrzewa się że prześlizgnął się przez szczelinę czasu. Mephiles miał również cameo w 29 numerze Sonic Universe, razem z Voidem. Galeria Sprites Mephiles Runners.png|''Sonic Runners'' Modele Sonic 06 Model Mephiles 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Sonic 06 Model Mephiles 2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Runners Model Mephiles.png|''Sonic Runners'' Inne Mephiles ikona.png|''Sonic Runners'' Ciekawostki * Imię Mephilesa może pochodzić od Mefistofelesa - upadłego anioła którego imię oznacza: mefir – niszczyciel, tofel – kłamca lub mephistoph – niszczyciel dobra. * Mephiles jest jedyną postacią w serii Sonic the Hedgehog, której udało się zabić Sonica. * Mimo że Mephiles nie posiada ust, to jego pyszczek porusza się podczas mowy. * Mephiles nigdy nie rozmawiał bezpośrednio z żadną ze spotkanych postaci żeńskich. * W krótkim przerywniku w którym ukazane jest zniszczenie Solarisa można usłyszeć stłumiony okrzyk NOOOOOOOOOO!!!, który prawdopodobnie należy do Mephilesa. en:Mephiles the Dark ru:Мефилес de:Mephiles the Dark es:Mephiles the Dark fr:Mephiles the Dark Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Martwi